Friends Short Oneshot
by Morgana Irving
Summary: On a dark stormy day, Link waits for his dear friend, and shadow, to rise from the waters of Lake Hylia so they can spend some time together.  Non-yaoi


See? I'm not dead! I've just been busy. . .and without inspiration what-so-ever. . .It's a terrible thing. Anyways, I created this short one-shot for me and my friend, Dark. It all started when she said "Yeah I'm Dark Link and (one of our other friends) is Blue Link and (one of our other, other friends) is Red Link!" and then I said "Well is there a Green Link?", she said "Yeah, my friend her friends name here!" so we decided that even though Twilight Princess Link is still technically Green, that I could be Twilight Link. This is a good thing because that means I get to be an awkward unconventional Hero so that I'm not too much like Green (Ocarina of Time/Majora's Mask) Link! this also is the creation of my latest catch phrase "I'm not evil, I'm just an Unconventional Hero!". Anyways, the Link in this is yours truly and the Dark Link in this is my friend Dark. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Clouds hung low in the sky over Hyrule field. They blotted out the sun from Lake Hylia all the way to the sacred meadow and Hyrule castle. The blond hero of time, Link of Kokiri woods, sat on the small island leaning against the barren tree that rested there. "It's the perfect day for him." He sighed with a soft smile. The water rippled, soon turning to small bubbling waves. A pale spindly figure emerged, clothes and accessories matching the golden haired hero like a blackened mirror. "Darkness." He hissed looking to the sky. "It's been so long. Beautiful weather for a stroll." He continued.<p>

Link stood moving to the edge of the island, calling to his dark reflection. "Dark! How've you been?" The shadow jolted turning stiffly back to him. "Link." He scowled, moving quickly across the waters surface to stand before Link. "I've been bored out of my mind, with only the thoughts of how I'll make my attempt to destroy Hyrule next to comfort me." Link smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, it takes forever for me to get to your house in the water temple." Dark rolled his deep garnet eyes, his scowl lifting ever so lightly. "Excuses excuses. Visit me more often and stave off my boredom or I really will destroy Hyrule! You and I both know I only let you win." Link laughed cheerfully, sliding his boots off to dip his feet in the water. "I'm so sure that you did." Dark flushed out of frustration and stomped his foot, water splashing under his foot at the action. "I did! I didn't lose and I didn't surrender!" Link let forth another loud laugh. "I know I know." He tried to sooth after his laughter had died down.

Dark glared at Link before sitting down next to him, pulling his own boots off. "How's Epona?" He questioned making idol conversation. The hero smiled looking at the anti-hero. "She had a colt just a few days ago. It's name is Sleipnir." Dark looked over surprised, his eyebrows shooting up in question.

Link kicked his feet, the water droplets fanning out and splattering against the still water. "Yeah, and it's your horses fault. I don't see how Dark Epona is male, yet Epona is female." Dark looked torn between bursting into a fit of laughter and simply shaking his head. "Look at it this way, you won't have to worry about that colt, Epona's a fine horse." Link frowned a bit. "But look at it THIS way, I won't be able to ride her for the entire season, and most of next season!" This pushed Dark over the edge and he truly burst into a fit of giggles.

Once Dark's laughter died down, Link spoke again. "You know dark, the Ancient Sages told me that you would be my downfall. That the last thing I should do was to become friends with you." Dark's expression became somber. He stared up at the clouds threatening rain at any minute as he mulled over what Link had told him. "I will be. Some day." Dark turned towards Link to watch his expression fall to it's own somber state. "I know, but I find it hard to imagine. If we where to truly fight…" He trailed on, Links face falling more and more. "Link, why did you bring it up if you knew it'd be upsetting?" Link shook his head with a weak smile. "I don't know. Morbid curiosity to find out what your view on it was." Dark sighed looking away again. "Jeez, you're some sort of masochist." Link reached over and tugged on the edge of Dark's shirt. "Even so, you're still my friend." Link offered a little bit of a cheerier smile to Dark.

Dark sighed heavily rubbing the back of his head. "Nawww Shut up! I'm not going to say it, even if you beg!" Link laughed lightly. "It's alright. Even if you don't like me, I still enjoy your company." He smiled gently at Dark, his up-beat mood returning slowly. "I mean, how could I bring myself to hate something that is so close to me?" Dark snapped his head towards link, a blush crossing his face. "No really, shut up. The way you phrase it sounds wrong!" He paused for a long time. "If I say it will you stop saying creepy things?" Link smiled gleefully and nodded. Dark sighed shifting awkwardly under Link's overly-sunny gaze. "Fine. You're. . .You are my friend too." Link threw his arms around Dark laughing brightly. "Thanks Dark! That's just what I needed to hear!" Dark screeched pushing his other self away. "D-Don't get carried away!" Link pulled away beaming. "Sorry, I just got really happy." Dark scoffed and looked away. "Well. . .Whatever! Don't do it again." Link nodded, continuing to beam at Dark.


End file.
